Masks
by Anewblue
Summary: London-1912, Kaoru Kamiya the heir of her father's reign, Kenshin a Count that wants to be married to Kaoru by the end of the week...the story unfolds from this two characters, both hiding secrets and heartaches behind their masks.
1. The meeting

Disclamer: I do not own any of the RK characters.  
  
  
  
Masks  
  
By: AnewBlue  
  
Kojishiro Kamiya a very skilled business man, considered to be one of the most powerful men among the country, was a person with many talents to be listed, he was known for having a very unique way to deal with his business, he spent all the time that could be required from him to receive the best result in return, in other words, he used to give himself completely to achieve his goals.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, the heir from all this reign, that was built up with all her father's strenght and determination, was a lonely girl, she was raised by nannys and teachers all her live, having no friends, she used to feel very lonely with no one to talk to and no one of her age to play with.  
  
Her father once in a while had some minutes to spend with her, those simple minutes were considered by Kaoru the most important time of the day, and depending on her father's schedule, of the week, or even of the month.  
  
Kaoru was an only child, her mother died when she was very young, her father never liked the idea of having a daughter instead of a son, but he had grown fond of little Kaoru as the years passed by.  
  
Kojishiro, as known, never had time to deal with Kaoru, and to raise her propertly, as a normal girl, but he wanted only the best for her, so at the age of 7 Kaoru was sent to a boarding school on Switzerland.Where she had lived the past 13 years of her live.  
  
London, England. 1912  
  
Kaoru stopped at the end of the stairs, took a deep breath, and looked back at the front door of the school.  
  
"I' ve spent many years of my live in here..but all those years passed by as they were seconds, and now I'm finally leaving. It's almost umbelievible."  
  
Kaoru said gazing once again at her ex-window.  
  
"Miss Kaoru we are ready to leave at your comand." She had been brought back to reality as the coachman finished putting her luggage at the carriege.  
  
"Oh..yes, we can leave now."  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru."  
  
As they made their way to the train station, she gazed at the fading sun that took shades of a strong orange mixed with shades of red, making it looks like a sight from the heavens, it brought her some forgotten memories from the past. At the train station while the coachman took care of her luggage, he said that her father had sent someone to accompany her through the way back home.  
  
"But did my father tell you who it will be?"  
  
"No, Miss Kaoru, he didn't.I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but I've got to go back to the school now."  
  
"Ah, that's alright, goodbye Johan..and thank you for everything."  
  
"You're welcome Miss Kaoru."  
  
And with that Kaoru was left alone at the train station, at least until she finds he accompany, wherever he or she may be at the moment. Kaoru gazed at the watch from the train station, it was almost time to go, she waited for 30 minutes for her accompany and she or he did not show up, and the train was prepared to leave. 'Oh, I've never thought someone would come all the way here to pick me up..maybe it's my father!!, he had come to make me a surprise..ohhh, that would be wonderful!!'  
  
"Everyone on board, the train is leaving in 5 min, everyone on board."  
  
Kaoru knew now that maybe Johan had mistaken her for some other girl from the school, that would be also leaving today, Johan had 70 years old and a memory waisted by time and fatigue. The train started to move as Kaoru already on the inside, made her way in search for her cabin, the number was 82. Kaoru walked through the hallways with her long and large dress, a dark magenta colored dress to be exact, as she passed through the long aisle she had come face to face with the number 82.  
  
"Finally! I was getting tired" Kaoru said more to herself than any other person. She opened the door and as she made her way inside the cabin she had come face to face with her father. Kaoru's face was one of incredible happiness, she ran to her father and hugged him for a very long time.  
  
"Father I'm so happy that you have come to pick me up, I' ve missed you so much"  
  
Kaoru let go of her father to see his face, that was one of relief and joy.  
  
"Kaoru I'm happy to see you too."  
  
Kojishiro said plain, with a small smile on his face, her father looked so pale and so tired, he seemed to be using the last part of his strenght to give her that smile. Kaoru felt disappointed that she did not received the welcome she expected to, but at least her father was there.It was then that she noticed a stranger sitting next to her father, he had bright red hair, pulled into a high ponytail, he was small, but she could tell he was strong, his eyes, when they locked with hers were of the most unique shade of amber.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru this is Himura Kenshin, the Count of Monkshood, Count this is my daughter Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru made a simple greeting, bowing her head.  
  
"Nice to meet you Count" Kaoru said still with her head bowed.  
  
"I shall be the one to have the pleasure of meeting such lovely lady".  
  
Kenshin said while standing up and capturing Kaoru's hand into a kiss. Kaoru was a little startled by his actions, she felt unconfortable with this man, but as her father made the motion for them to sit, the silence enveloped the cabin, until her father started, with a very concerned face, the conversation.  
  
"Kaoru.you know I'm getting old, I do not feel the urge to live and to conquer anymore, the years had passed me by, I can not remember things that happened hours ago, I feel I am.. dying, day by day, but the life is leaving this old body Kaoru. So I'm here to have a very importante conversation with you and the count."  
  
Kaoru heard her father's words at complete silence, she never expected to see her father given up like that.But she knew he was at his limit.  
  
"As you might know Kaoru, when I die you will be the only heir of all my fortune."  
  
"Yes father I know, and I will do my best to keep it the way it is."  
  
Her father laughed this time, a soft laugh.  
  
"Hahaha..my dear Kaoru, you know that a woman can not rule over the business."  
  
Kaoru shook her head, and looked at her father with indignation.  
  
"But father you now that I can do it, I'm not some stupid love fool girl, I've spent all my live on that school doing what you wanted me to do, to be the best among the bests, I've studied hard the subjects that might be useful for my future as an heir of your company, and I'm sure I'm prepared to face it." With that said Kaoru looked at her father with a determinated look on her face, that showed her conviction.  
  
"Heheh..What can I say, she is may daughter Count, see she is a very stubborn person but a lovely lady."  
  
Kojishiro said ignoring completely Kaoru's out burst, and talking to the Count as nothing had happened at all. Like she was some child asking for some candies that had been denied.  
  
"Father I'm serious."  
  
"See Count how lovely is my Kaoru." "Oh, I'm sure she is a wonderful lady." He said while looking Kaoru straight in the eyes.She could have sworn she felt a chill run down her spine by the look of those eyes.  
  
"Count that's why I wanted you to take care of my Kaoru for me, when I'm gone."  
  
Kaoru's father said it as a simple task, that should be taken care of. The look of indignation on Kaoru's face was growing into one of terror.  
  
"Father what is going on? Why are you saying all these things?"  
  
"Kaoru, I have brought the Count with me because he is going to be your future husband.You know I'm dying, so I wanted you to have someone of my preference to take care of you and my business, and him by being the Count of Monkshood is the most precise choice at the moment, so you are going to marry him next week, your engagement was already announced to our society, so I see no problem now that you are here."  
  
Kaoru face became one of rage, terror, humiliation, discomfort, she did not know what to say, her father, her lovely father did not trust her not even a bit, he had exchanged her as some piece of meat, a cheap one.  
  
"I can not belive this.." She said quietly to herself.  
  
"I...I.need some fresh air." With that she left the cabin in a hurry, not even looking behind.  
  
As she left the Count stood up.  
  
"I'll talk to her." And with that said that Count left.  
  
Ok..I want to know if I can continue writing this fic, this one is my first, so I accept comments and suggestions. so bye until next chapter.I guess. 


	2. New surroundings

Disclamer: I do not own any of the RK characters.  
  
  
  
Masks  
  
By: Anewblue  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As she left the Count stood up. "I'll talk to her." And with that said the Count left.  
  
Kaoru was sitting and gazing outside the window at the far corner of the restaurant, she could not believe her ears, the ones that have listened to such brutal lies, she could not even believe on herself for being so weak..Yes she was weak, behind the mask of determination stood a confused little girl, which did not know exactly what to do, and which path to follow.  
  
Her father had simple made the arrangements for her marriage without even asking her if she wanted to be married in the first place.  
  
'But Kaoru.stop fooling yourself. Did you really think that your father would have cared about your opinion?..That is the hardest thruth but it is the thruth at least.'  
  
At the moment while Kaoru kept her mind away from the real world, someone watched her from the other corner of the restaurant. The Count, just looked at how beautiful she was.With that long raven hair that was pulled into a loose bun, her angelical features and those big blue eyes, and her white ivory skin that seemed to be made of silk completed her portrait.She was just perfect.  
  
She woud fit perfectly at the model of the wife he was looking for. The Count at the age of 28 was one of the most desired single man from the country, his fortune and good looks helped a lot, but women just wanted that and nothing beyond appearance and money. When he heard of Kaoru's story from her own father some years before, he came up with the idea that she could be an excellent wife for his purposes, and that's why he came along with this idea until now.  
  
He had expected Kaoru to be a simple and shy girl with no more than some charm to be shown, but Kaoru at first sight was all a man had ever dreamed about. And he had it all for himself now. He approached her slowly, and sat in front of her. Kaoru on the other hand, jumped at the sudden movement that came from the person that was responsible for interrupting her thoughts. It was simple the Count, the reason for all her headache.  
  
"So I see you found me Count.Do you have something to say? Otherwise I want to be left alone for some minutes." Kaoru said not even looking at him.  
  
"Firt of all, I want you to call me Kenshin, Count is too formal."  
  
Kenshin said looking straight at her face, but she refused to look up at him.  
  
"Second, Miss Kaoru. When I'm talking to you I'd like you to look at me."  
  
Kaoru just looked at him and was greeted with a mischievous smile, Kaoru felt uneasy around this man, he looked at her as she was some kind of possession, that could not be touched by anyone else but him.  
  
"Ok. Now that I'm looking at you Mr. Kenshin. What do you want from me, right now."  
  
Kaoru was losing her patience, this man just tested all her limits of self dicipline.  
  
"Well. I see that you are not very happy with today's news."  
  
"Oh, really. Did you think I'd be glad, to be 'dealed' without my knowledge?" Kaoru gave him a raged look, that showed just how she felt for being mislead like that.  
  
"Miss Kaoru. We are here to discuss what it is the best for you. Your father chose me to be your future husband because he trusts me enough to give me not only his business but his daughter too. I wonder why he did not believe that you were capable of running his business, but I'm sure he had his reasons."  
  
Kenshin reach out for her hand and grabbed it into a firm but gentle grip, so she would not run away this time. Kaoru felt as she was swallowing rocks, she felt her throat run dry with every beat of her heart.  
  
"But ..why tell me why? Why do I always have to be tossed from post to pillar like I'm some kind of marionette. I have great respect for my father but..why things have to be like this?"  
  
Kaoru just let out a heavy sigh, she did not know why but she gave a piece of her sorrow to a man she barely knew, that was strange really strange. She once again felt intimidate with those amber eyes, she lowered her head and stared at her hand that was still being held by his own. She flushed a beautiful shade of red which almost matched her dress.  
  
"I see you are not used to be in contact with men, as you came from a girl school, a very good one as I was informed and that was expected, but do not feel so shy around me anymore my Countess."  
  
With that he stood up and whispered on her ear.  
  
"I shall give everything my Countess desires and I shall make you feel comfortable around me in a little while." Then he looked at her face, she blushed furiously. He gave her one of those smiles once again. But she just could not move, her face was one of surprise mixed with fright.  
  
" I will wait for you on our cabin now Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru shivered, she felt that her heart had stopped the moment he came close to her, his breath on her neck made her freeze, even if her face showed otherwise. She just stared at his retreating figure, this man was really a mistery..her husband to be, that did not sound bad, but could she really live with that man by her side for the rest of her life.  
  
'Kaoru you have to be strong.otherwise you will fall into a puddle of mud and you will drown on it.'  
  
She was confused at how she would deal with the situation from now on, but no matter what, she would face it. If it was her father's last wish, so be it, he ruled over her intire life since the day she was born, so what one more imposition could possible do to change the facts that she had no power to rule herself.  
  
  
  
They took 3 days and a half to get to Monkshood, the place where Kaoru would spend her life in companion of Mr Kenshin, the former Count of Monkshood. The marriage date had been already determined and it would be in the next week, Monday to be precise. 4 days from here. They have decided to have a small ceremony at the Count's house at the countryside. 'It will be more suitable for me and for Miss Kaoru's relationship' the Count said.  
  
'Relationship' as if we even knew who we really were behind these masks.' Kaoru thought to herself as she was told that they were reaching their destiny. 'Finally!!'  
  
The house looked just like a castle, if it really wasn't one.  
  
It had an enormous garden, with the tallests trees Kaoru had ever seen. It was just amazing, when they reached the front of the so called house, Kaoru felt like she had fallen in love with the place already, it had many flowers around the house, and it seemed like to be a pretty comfortable house, with many windows and a fountain that could be seen from all the front rooms.  
  
  
  
The employees were waiting for their master to return. They made a long line in front of the house as a sinal of respect for their master's fiancée.  
  
  
  
As the carriage came to a stop, the coachman oppened the door for them.  
  
  
  
"My Kaoru, see this is where the Count have chosen to live with you, he had made an excellent choice I must say. The house is on the countryside away from the noisy civilization, and it's a wonderful place to raise my grandchildren. Don't you think Kaoru?" Kaoru's father as always being too direct for her dislike.  
  
  
  
Mr Himura just laughed, Kaoru was really an innocent girl, she did not know the urge he had to make a family. But gazing once again at her, as he have been doing the whole trip, he thought that children could wait for at least one year, until his Kaoru was comfortable and willing to give herself to him.  
  
  
  
"Father, stop being so obscene!"  
  
Her father as well laghed at her.  
  
  
  
"Me obscene!!! My Kaoru you don't know nothing about obscenity. I'll tell you what is obscenity. Obscenity is.."  
  
  
  
"Sorry Mr Kojishiro, but I do not think my Kaoru wants to hear that"  
  
Kenshin said as he looked serious at Kojishiro so he would not try to make his Kaoru uncomfortable again.  
  
  
  
"Well, well.Kaoru I guess I do not own you anymore, as it seems the Count has already taken you as his. Very well Count I won't interfere on your relantionship with my daughter, I will leave after dinner."  
  
  
  
Kaoru on the other hand just looked at both man they have been glaring at each other for some minutes, before Kaoru took the iniciative to leave the carriage. Leave the both of them to eat each other head if that's what they wanted. She did not care.  
  
  
  
But as she made her way out side Kenshin was already at her side, to show the employees that she was the soon to be Countess.He had so many times announced about her arrival that everything was set, it took Monkshood 5 months to get ready for this so expected arrival but now all had been reformed and cleaned, just for her.  
  
  
  
"This is Miss Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya, my fiancée. I hope all of you treat her with respect and give her all she wants.Understood."  
  
  
  
The employees just bowed their heads.  
  
With that said, Kaoru's luggage was taken to her room and Kenshin started to show her the house. The inside of the house was huge, with a long line of stairs that lead them to the second floor.  
  
As Kenshin and Kaoru made their way upstairs, Kaoru's father took the chance to make himself comfortable at the bar and drink some strong Whiskey until they come back 'to loosen up a bit ' as he would say.  
  
' I guess Kaoru was lucky that Mr Himura showed up for her.' He said while gazing at the many paintings and sculptures that adorned the living room. 'Now let's go back to business' as he drank all the content from his drinking glass.  
  
  
  
Kaoru's room was a big room with an oversized bed, it was a wanderful room with an amzing view of the garden and of the fountain.  
  
  
  
"Miss Kaoru this is your room, and the one in front of your room is mine, so if you need me, just give a call and I'll be right at your side, ok."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
  
  
As the two of them continued their way through the house, Kaoru spotted a room at the end of the corridor, the room had a large door with golden locks.  
  
" Mr Kenshin. May I ask you something?"  
  
  
  
"Of course Miss Kaoru, it will be my pleasure to answer all your questions."  
  
  
  
"That room at the end of the corridor, what is that room for? And why is it so far away from the other rooms?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at her with that smile on his face again, Kaoru did not like that smile, it always made her blood pressure rise into no healthy levels.  
  
"Oh, my dear Miss Kaoru that is the room for our honey moon, and it is the room where we might, I hope soon, start our family. And for your other question, the room has a distance from the other rooms so that we may have all the privacy in the world, and to do whatever we want to."  
  
  
  
Kaoru was blushing to the rotts of her hair by now. Mr Kenshin just gave her that look again that possessive and mischievous look, took her hand on his own and leaded her downstairs where the dinner would be served.  
  
  
  
That's all for today..I'm very happy that I've got reviews. I've never expected that my fic would receive any to start with. Well I'd like to know what you think, tell me if there are too many grammar mistakes, I'm Brazilian so I do not know if my English can be understood...hehe...but I always try my best to make it readable. Any suggestions or criticisms I'm willing to accept all of them...so until next chap. 


	3. A night for some changes

Disclamer: I do not own any of the RK characters.  
  
  
  
Masks  
  
  
  
By: Anewblue  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Kaoru was blushing to the roots of her hair by now. Kenshin just gave her that look again, that possessive and mischievous look, took her hand on his own and leaded her downstairs where the dinner would be served.  
  
  
  
Dinner was wrapped up by silence, no one dared to talk.The only sounds that could be heard from the table were sounds of the cutlery being used.  
  
After dinner Kenshin, Kaoru and her 'noble' father, went to the living room to make the final arrangements for the wedding, and future plans on what Kenshin would do about the bussiness that would soon belong to him.  
  
Kaoru just watched the discussion as a mere spectator, but nothing escaped her eyes or ears. She watched as the two men talked about industries, profits and losses, profit sharing.A brief of the facts that envolved her father's domain.  
  
  
  
"Mr Himura. I've noticed that you are a fast learner. I see that you will be the perfect president to rule over my industries."  
  
  
  
Kojishiro said while filling his drinking glass once again, for the third time that night.  
  
  
  
"I hope so, Mr Kamiya. My future plans depend on these business."  
  
Kenshin said while gazing at the wall's clock, it was already past nine. Kaoru's father said he would be leaving after dinner, but until now he haven't budged from his seat.Only to fill up his glass again and again.  
  
But Kenshin's boredom was replaced by interest as Kaoru, for the first time since they have come down to dinner, started talking.  
  
  
  
"Mr Kenshin, I'd like to know what kind of plans are these." Asked a serious Kaoru. She looked up at him as if she was, in some sort of way, and from the tone of her voice, defying him.  
  
  
  
Kenshin had forgotten for complete his boredom, this promised to be interesting. He knew Kaoru was not a narrow-minded and absent girl, and she wouldn't be silent for too long.  
  
  
  
"Miss Kaoru. My future plans envolve you, that's for certain, and some other things that when we are married I'll discuss with you only."  
  
  
  
Kenshin said while looking straight at Kaoru's father, making behind his amber eyes the silent invitation for the man to leave. And from Mr Kamiya reaction, he understood it with very well.  
  
  
  
"Well, Kaoru it's time for your old father leave." While standing up, if he could stand on his on after all those cups, Kojishiro said.  
  
  
  
"Mr Himura, will take care of you from now on.I'll come back next week for the wedding."  
  
He tried to gain control over his body, his legs at least, to make his way to the front door.  
  
Kaoru seeing that her father was not in a good condition to walk by himself, tried to help him. She put one of his arms around her shoulder for support.  
  
"Kaoru. What are you doing? I am capable to walk on my on." He said, refusing her help.  
  
'He has an ego that could match the size of this house.' Kaoru thought as she let go of her father and watched him go onto his carriage, stumbling over his own feet.  
  
  
  
Kenshin, who just watched the scene, came to stand by Kaoru's side.  
  
"It's unbelievable how people can get to the point of self degradation, it is sad but it is the truth. Kaoru I might be wrong, but your father really loves you, but he just can not show it."  
  
Kenshin noticed Kaoru's dreary look as she watched her father go. He caught her hand on a gentle hold, and kissed its palm with the mere brush of his lips.  
  
"We have plenty of things that should be done tomorrow, so my dear Kaoru.." Kenshin placed his hand on her jaw, to make her look up at him. "I advice you to retire now my dear.This has been a very turbulent day for you."  
  
Kaoru just looked up at him, she felt tears come to her eyes, but she refused to shed them in vain.  
  
"Thank you Mr Kenshin..and goodnight."  
  
  
  
With that she left. Kenshin just stood there, by the doorway watching her retreating figure go up stairs.  
  
He gave a heavy sigh, and closed the door. He needed some rest too.  
  
'From now on my nights and days belong only to one person, and I shall make her happy.' His thoughts whispered as he had also made his way up stairs for a good night rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was half past midnight, Kaoru could not sleep.This place was so different from her old room at the boarding school, the bed was so soft, the pillows felt so nice to the touch. 'Arhh..this is too soft for me!'  
  
She stood up, lightened a candle and decided to take a walk to get to know by herself the new surroundings of this house.She wore just her long and white nightgown, which left only her shoulders bared and a part of her neck.  
  
  
  
She opened her door slowly, not to wake Kenshin up. She made her way down the corridor, until she came face to face with the balcony.The door was closed and locked, for her distaste.  
  
  
  
"Stupid door..the view is so beautiful from here and the night is just perfect nor too cold or hot.But if only this door wasn't locked." She tried once again to open it to no vain.Suddenly she felt an strange presence behind her.  
  
  
  
"Do you want the key Kaoru? You just had to come to my room and asked for it, I'd be more than willing to give it to you."  
  
  
  
Kenshin was there, he was leaned on the wall with his face hidden in the shadows. She turned around and lighted up the corridor so she could see him better. The first thing she saw was that smile that was always on his face when he had something, for Kaoru's despair, on his mind.  
  
  
  
'He's up to no good.' Kaoru just narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of what he was up to now.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mr Kenshin. How long have you been there?"  
  
  
  
"Long enough to see that you are having some problems with the door. Here are the keys go ahead and open it."  
  
  
  
Kenshin said while coming closer to his fiancée until he was standing some mere centimeters away from her, he showed her a handful of keys.  
  
Kaoru just stared at him, as if he was some kind of ghost. She was scared not only because she did not know what he was up to, but she felt intimidate by his nearness.  
  
She looked at his hands, he had as she presumed, all the keys from all the rooms of the house on his hands.  
  
  
  
"But there are too many keys in there. How am I supposed to find the right one?"  
  
Kaoru simple said, she knew he was trying to make her a fool of herself.  
  
  
  
"Just give it a try.I'll help you."  
  
Kaoru picked up the keys from his hand and tried to find the right one. She looked at each one of the keys trying to sort out which one could belong to the old balcony door. Kaoru's attention fell on one of the keys, it was an old, rust-colored key with an exotic shape.  
  
"I'll try this one." Kaoru said, while putting the key at the lock. It fitted perfectly.  
  
"Very well Miss Kaoru I knew you were capable. Now just turn it around and open the door, so you may see the view you have been waiting for."  
  
He smiled at her from behind as he placed his hands over hers, and turned the key. Kaoru was taken aback by his action. She felt her heartbeat reach an abnormal speed.  
  
"Mr Kenshin..I.I guess I'll go back to bed. It's late and I had a turbulent day as you said.so goodnight.  
  
'My dear Kaoru is trying to run away, but this time I won't let her.' Kenshin thought as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He started to kiss her neck like she was made of sugar and would melt under his lips.  
  
Kaoru was frozen in place. What was he going to do? She could feel his lips on her neck and on her shoulder, his hands wondering over her waist, her hips.  
  
"Mr Kenshin. What are you doing? Let me go right now!" She demanded as she started to struggle to get free.  
  
As a result he tighted his hold on her even more, he was breathing hard as he pressed himself even closer, if that could be possible. He snuggled his face on her hair, and took deep even breaths.  
  
Suddenly he turned her around, so she was face to face with her soon to be husband, those amber eyes just held an enormous desire.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
He said before he kissed her with all that inner passion, almost bruising her lips. Kaoru this time felt the urge to run and hide, but how could she free herself from such strong hold.  
  
Kenshin tried to invade her virginal mouth with his tongue, but Kaoru's lips would not open for him. Kaoru with all her fright and despair,did what her instinct demanded, she bit down Kenshin's tongue hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Kenshin jumped from the sudden pain. His mouth, that seconds before tasted the sweetest honey, now had the metallic taste of his own blood.  
  
He gave her an angry look, but that look held more than anger, it held the flame that burned into a burning desire, that could not be easily controled.  
  
"Kaoru. You shouldn't have done this."  
  
Kaoru was horrified.  
  
She had bitten him hard, so hard she drew blood. 'Oh my God what have I done?'  
  
Kaoru's face was as pale as a white sheet of paper.  
  
"Kenshin.I.I'm so sorry, you just startled me.I'm really sorry."  
  
Kenshin tried to calm down his inner desires, as he took the most blank facial expression that Kaoru has ever seen on his face until now. Then he sighed.  
  
"That's ok. I understand your reasons. But next time I hope you do not act as a wild cat. Goodnight."  
  
Whith that he was gone. Kaoru just stood there frozen in the middle of a dark corridor, once the candle's flame died out.  
  
Hi everybody..I'm extremely happy with my reviews. I hope to get more soon.hehe.tell me what you think about this chapter.Some people asked me to write a lemon..well.this is my first fic so. I do not know if I can write a lemon yet..but if you, my readers want a lemon then I might try to do one (. But I know that I can not post it here so I'd post somewhere else. Until next chap. 


	4. Compliments and hopes

Disclamer: I do not own any of the RK characters.  
  
  
  
Masks  
  
By: Anewblue  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
With that he was gone. Kaoru just stood there frozen in the middle of a dark corridor, once the candle's flame died out.  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened slowly to greet a new morning her face was buried at her new soft pillow.She noticed that, it was foggy rainy morning.  
  
'Humm... What an awful weather.' She stretched herself as she turned around so she could be finally awake.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh...!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kenshin was sitting casually at the head of her bed, silently watching her every move.  
  
"Good morning Miss Kaoru" Said a cheerfull Kenshin, as if being in there was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
She was a little surprised to hear Kenshin's voice sound so happy, after yesterday events.  
  
"What..What are you doing in here?" Kenshin could smell her delicate jasmine scent, that by now was everywhere in this room, over the pillows, the sheets.all around.  
  
  
  
"Well, my dear Kaoru. I have some plans for us today and I want you to be ready in an hour.We will buy some new clothes for you. Wear the dress that is on your armchair."  
  
He touched her cheek ever so softly. She gasped as his warm hand moved from her cheek to her lips.He had decided after last night's incident, that he should slow down his pace, give her some time to get used to her surroundings, and specially to him.  
  
Kaoru breathed in Kenshin's scent. Her thoughts swirled as she looked at those amber eyes.  
  
"I've chosen that dress specially for you." Their eyes met and locked. Kaoru felt weak under his gaze. It was so direct...so unnerving.  
  
He stood up and before the door was closed he eyed her once again. "I'll be waiting for you at the living room."  
  
Kaoru just nodded, to express her understanding. The door was closed minutes later.  
  
She looked at the dress it didn't quite match her taste for clothes, but she would give it a try. It was a long cream colored dress with a simple waist band that should be bouded from behind. It had a low neck that didn't show anything, but attracted, to that ivory skin, the soaring eyes of human imagination. Her hair was tied into a bun with an adorned loop, which had delicade blue little flowers, and matched her eyes.  
  
Kaoru blushed as she looked at her image, after years wearing the same black school uniform she had grown used to that, but wear this sleeky material, made her feel like those characters from the books she used to read, when she felt depressed.  
  
She always imagined herself in another world, a world of love and dreams that would come true. But they were only fairy tales that were unlikely to come truth, specially for her.  
  
But now, she gazed at herself once again, she could forget all the past and lift her head to the present, and give it a try.Kenshin was a handsome man, Kaoru could not deny this, he was her only hope for some future happiness. 'I hope Kenshin is still willing to accept me.'  
  
She met Kenshin sitting on the couch, reading. He noticed her presence and stood up.  
  
His eyes wondered over her figure, she was beautiful.no! more than beautiful, she was a goddness.  
  
"Thank you Mr Kenshin for the dress, it's beautiful." Kenshin just stared at her. She fidged and averted her eyes from him. It was then that he noticed how uncomfortable she was under his gaze.  
  
"It didn't make you beautiful my dear, it only accentuated your beauty." Kaoru blushed at the compliment. "Why do you blush every time you are near me Miss Kaoru, you act as if no one has ever admired you before."  
  
Kaoru was finding it hard to concentrate, as he watched her.  
  
"Umm.it's .just ..that no one ever has... so I'm not used to receive compliments."  
  
Kenshin strode over her and brushed a strand of hair from her face delicately.There was something in his voice, as he spoke next, that was different. husky. almost dangerous.  
  
A tone that caused her stomach to knot and her knees to weaken.  
  
"That's because you were born to receive the compliments from only one man."  
  
Like a stealthy cat hunting its' prey, he stood behind her.She could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
  
It was a dangerous game they were playing, but she was the one being seduced.  
  
Then he smiled down at her, took her arm on his own and leaded to the door.  
  
"Kaoru we won't be able to buy all you need if we do not leave now. We'll have breakfast at a very good café I know I town."  
  
She nodded and let him lead the way.  
  
As they walked through the town many pairs of eyes followed Kaoru's form. She was aware to the stir she was causing, so she held onto Kenshin's arm tighter.  
  
Kenshin felt the hungry eyes that tried to consume her in every little way.  
  
He took her small hand in his and guided her through the crowd. He looked at every men that dared to look at her with a murderous look.  
  
No one would be able to touch her, to see this beauty, she belonged to him and him alone. Those amber eyes narrowed as the thought of losing her to one of those filthy men came across his mind.  
  
This would never happen as long as he was breathing and walking by her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
HELLO..this chap was shorter than the last ones...I know what it's like to wait for the next chap, and when it is finally updated there are ..about what? ..5 paragraphs, at least my chap is not that short. I'm reading all the reviews and I'm really interested and happy at what all of you have to say about this story. I can improve it if you guys continue sending reviews.So until next chap. 


	5. Shared grief

Disclamer: I do not own any of the RK characters.  
  
  
  
Masks  
  
  
  
By:Anewblue  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
He took her small hand in his and guided her through the crowd. He looked at every men that dared to look at her with a murderous look.  
  
No one would be able to touch her, to see this beauty, she belonged to him and him alone. Those amber eyes narrowed as the thought of losing her to one of those filthy men came across his mind.  
  
This would never happen as long as he was breathing and walking by her side.  
  
  
  
By the end of that evening, they have returned to Monskhood.The events that had happened the previous night were not mentioned once on their way back. After dinner the atmophere between them remained heavy with unspoken feelings and words.  
  
Kaoru did not know what to say instead of goodnight, for her the night had ended up a long time ago.  
  
Kenshin just nodded and whished her a goodnight as well, he remained at the living room thinking of what had happened through all this days.  
  
'I do not know if I can keep myself away from her any longer.'  
  
With a long sigh he reached out for a glass of wine and took a long sip from the blood-colored drink.  
  
'My life without her all these years had been like hell on earth for me.I try every single day to keep my mind as sane as possible...but in the past few days, Kaoru's face shone through my soul, and now I can finally forget Tomoe.'  
  
Kenshin just watched the wine as he swang the liquid on his cup.  
  
'Tomoe..ah Tomoe, it's been such a long time since you left me. I can still remember what you said before taking that train.'  
  
'You said you would never be happy with someone like me...I wonder if I can make Kaoru happy.She is still young at heart and soul, so pure and innocent.'  
  
Suddenly the glass skipped from his hold and broke into a thousand pieces on the floor, the wine stained the already dark wooden floor. Kenshin just flinched once the glass met the hard floor, but he had no strength to gather the pieces. He started to get dispaired, sweat evaporeted through his pores.  
  
'What will happen if I can not make her happy, she will leave as well..NO!'  
  
'I need her..Kaoru..Kaoru...I need you desperatly.'  
  
He stood up and went up stairs, he stopped at Kaoru's front door.He didn't mind knocking to make his presence known, he just needed her company, her smell, warmth.  
  
Kaoru was brushing her long raven hair at the dressing table when all of the sudden the door oppened with a loud 'bang'.  
  
Kenshin just stared at her, he looked so miserable. He remained there for some minutes just staring at her.  
  
"Kaoru, please help me..Kaoru help me!"  
  
He was down on his knees, with his hands over his face.He had tried in vain to hide his sorrow from her, and now he was just loosing himself again, he needed her. Kaoru ran to stand at his side.  
  
"Kenshin.Tell me what's wrong! Are you hurt?"  
  
"No! Kaoru I just need you here by my side."  
  
And with a fluent moviment he hugged her tight. Kaoru was shocked at the beginning, but as well held him tight. She could feel his entire being shake, he gave a long heavy sigh, a sigh of contentment. He was being accepted for her, he was being accepted once again as a human being, that suffered as well.  
  
"Shh..Kenshin.What's the matter?"  
  
She moved one of her hands timidly around his neck so she would be able to caress his hair, as the other hand caressed his back on a slow motion.  
  
"No! Do not ask anything Kaoru, please. I do not want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Ok, if that's your choice.I won't pressure the answers."  
  
"Yeah..that's my choice for the moment." He held her even tighter, she was all he will ever need in this world.  
  
"Kaoru, you are my salvation." He said in low suffocaded voice.  
  
"Humm?" She did not understand this last barely whispered word, but as she tried to pull away from him, to look at his face, he tighted his hold on her even more.  
  
"Kenshin?" No answer.  
  
"Kenshin?" No answer.  
  
She felt his arm loosen up a bit as they rested on her back, his breath was even and his body had relaxed.  
  
'He's asleep.'  
  
Kaoru didn't move, she didn't want to wake him up. He seemed to be lost in a world of suffering. As his grip on her, bit by bit, got loose. His arms went limp at his sides, he was just standing because she was the one supporting all his body weight in a tight hold.  
  
She rested him on the floor on his back in a affectionately way, but as his head touched the floor his amber eyes snapped open. He reached his arm and wrapped them once again around her body and brought her to the floor with him.  
  
"Kaoru don't leave me.Do not ever leave me."  
  
He brushed her hair away from her eyes so he could see those endless pools of ocean blue. Kaoru looked at him as their eyes met, those amber eyes held so much pain. She smiled down at him.  
  
"No Kenshin. I'd never leave you."  
  
Now that he had an answer, he once again could let go from everything. He fell into a deep sleep once again, with a small smile adorning his face.  
  
Kaoru rested her head over his shoulders, she studied him for the first time since her arrival. His handsome and now serene face, his red hair that felt like silk under her touch. And finally his eyes, they were closed but even so, they seemed to be the most captivating thing about him.  
  
Her eyes wondered through his peaceful face until they stopped at his scarred cheek.  
  
'What happened to leave such deep scar.' She wondered to herself as she touched his cheek.  
  
He didn't seemed to mind sleep on the floor, and his face did not betray his feelings at that moment.He barely moved as Kaoru caressed his cheek, he just held that small smile of joy.  
  
Kaoru fell asleep on his shoulder, she buried her face on his hair, as his warmth involved her into this instant of shared grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin tried to regain his conscience, he felt something soft and warm cuddled over him.He opened one eye to take a look, the only thing he could see was a midnight veil over his chest.  
  
But when he smelled the sweet jamine scent, he knew it was not something, it was a certain person.  
  
'Kaoru?..But how?' He couldn't remember anything from last night, the only thing he could remember was the wine, that swang by the move of his hands, but from that point on everything was blank.  
  
'Oh my God.I hope I did not do anything stupid.' He gazed down at her head, as she moved to hold him tighter.He couldn't help but smile.She was the one, the one that would heal his poor wounded heart.  
  
It took Kaoru some minutes to realize where and with whom she was with.  
  
'I must leave now before Kenshin wakes up.' She put her hands on the floor for support, lifted her head slowly just to come up face to face with his wide opened eyes, as she was ready to leave the warmth of his body.  
  
"Where do you think you are going my dear Kaoru?"  
  
She just looked up at him in disbelief, he was lied on his back with one of his arms under his head.She was still resting over his chest with one of her hands over his abdomen.  
  
"Did you sleep well my dear?"  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Although I must confess that I did not know how I ended up here with you.You didn't..." He took on a suspicious look, and raised one brown at her.  
  
"You didn't kidnapped me from my room Kaoru, did you?" Kaoru blushed under this accusation.  
  
"I'll never do that.I'm a respectful lady." She narrowed her eyes this time.  
  
'How dare him!!'  
  
"Well, I bet you are as hungry as I am. So let's go down and leave the explanations for some time later."  
  
He stood up taking Kaoru with him.He wrapped her dressing gown around her, and smiled.  
  
'Kaoru..my little angel.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know if I messed up this chapter, but I hope you like it. The only thing that makes me go on with the new chapters are the readers and the wonderful reviews. I know some of you asked me some questions about the story..I hope to answer them soon ...hehe ... :) So until next chapter. 


	6. Poems and stories

Disclamer: I do not own any of the RK characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Masks  
  
By: Anewblue  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well, I bet you are as hungry as I am. So let's go down and leave the explanations for some time later."  
  
He stood up taking Kaoru with him.He wrapped the dressing gown around her, and smiled.  
  
'Kaoru..my little angel.'  
  
  
  
Breakfast wasn't as silent as before, Kenshin talked non stop since they have come down.He seemed to be in a great mood today.  
  
Kaoru felt confortable with him for the first time since her arrival, he was so cheerful, that she could not help but smile.  
  
"Tell me Miss Kaoru. What did you use to do when you were at the boarding school?" Kenshin asked smiling.  
  
"I used to have classes all the time. Poetry, music, singing, painting, dance classes, these were my favorites. And of course the normal subjects, history, math, and other things."  
  
"Really. Could you declaim one of your favorites poems for me?"  
  
Kaoru didn't want to ruin this precious moment they were sharing, so she stood up, took a very serious face and started.  
  
"Et j'écoutais longtemps couler l'eau des fontaines  
  
Et j'écoutais le vent chanter infiniment  
  
Vagues de quiétude et de paix  
  
D'aussi loin que je me souvienne  
  
L'enfance est un immense océan Et je rêvais longues années, longue indolence  
  
Où rien ne se passe mais où rien ne s'oublie  
  
J'allais sereine et sans connaître  
  
Le moindre feu d'une absence Ce n'est qu'en te croisant  
  
Que j'ai su, j'ai compris J'attendais, j'attendais  
  
J'attendais ton regard pour expliquer enfin  
  
Le pourquoi de ces au revoir  
  
A tout ce long chemin J'attendais, j'attendais  
  
Le pays de ton corps le toucher de tes mains  
  
Ma douce boussole mon nord,  
  
Le sens à mes demains"  
  
Kaoru finished and sat down again, Kenshin's face was one of surprise.He was amazed at her perfect French and at her emotion while saying those words.  
  
"So, Mr Kenshin. Did you like it?"  
  
Kenshin was brought back to reality by the sound of her melodious voice.  
  
"Of course. That was just wonderful..but Miss Kaoru, my French is not that good if you know what I mean."  
  
Kenshin gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Could you please translate it for me?"  
  
Kaoru looked anxious.That poem was the one she really loved, and somehow while she started reciting those words, she felt like she was reciting them for him.  
  
"Well I'll be pleased to translate it for you, it says:  
  
And I was listening a long time fountain's water pour And I was listening the wind sing forever Waves of quietude and peace As far as I remember Childhood is an immense ocean  
  
And I dreamed long years, long indolence Where nothing happens, but where nothing is forgotten I was going serene and without knowing The smallest fire of an absence  
  
That's only when meeting you That I knew, I understood  
  
I was waiting, I was waiting I was waiting your look to explain finally The reason of these goodbyes To that long road  
  
I was waiting, I was waiting The country of your body, the touch of your hands My dear compass, my north The meaning to my tomorrows  
  
  
  
I really love this poem, isn't it beautiful Mr Kenshin?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin took all the words in as they were being said to him and for him only.  
  
"It's wonderful I must say. And with you my lady and your lovely voice it becomes a masterpiece."  
  
Kenshin gazed at those blue eyes that held now a sorrowful look.  
  
"Mr Kenshin.Do you know why I liked that poem so much? Because I felt that way all the time. waiting..for something to come, for that someone that would take me out of that school and would love me as a person, that would finally need me."  
  
Tears threatened to fall, those blue eyes seemed to have become an ocean where any brave sailor would drown.  
  
"But after years that I've spent waiting, and nothing happened. I had long before given up, I've lost my faith and my hopes, that someone would come for me someday."  
  
Kenshin put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently, he understood perfectly all that she had been through, he had also his years of loneliness.But in her case it wasn't a year or two it had been since she was born.  
  
"Miss Kaoru I know how much you must have suffered all this years,but I'm here now and I'll be here forever if you want me to."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head to look at those eyes that now were somehow violet.Kaoru gasped.  
  
"Your eyes...they are different.." She had the urge to stood and look deep inside those eyes.  
  
"Ahahh.they just change sometimes.I guess is the ilumination." Kenshin was a little taken aback by her statement.  
  
"Oh!." She knew he was trying to change the subject. "So now it's your turn Mr Kenshin, what did you use to do before I came into Monskhood?"  
  
That simple question seemed to drop like a bomb before his eyes, his smile faded instantly, and his eyes got amber.  
  
"Oh sorry Mr Kenshin I didn't want to be so forward, if you don't want to talk about it, that's ok for me."  
  
Kenshin gave a heavy sigh, it was time to let go from those painful memories.  
  
  
  
"It's ok Kaoru...I've lived here in Monkshood on my own for the past 6 years, but my story started about 8 years ago, when I was married for the first time." Kenshin could remember vividly all the events that had changed his life for complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe....my first cliffhanger. I hope eveybody liked the story until now. And thanks everybody for the reviews. About the poem, that's not really a poem it's a Celine Dion's song called, J' ttendais from one of her French album called D'Eux, I really love this song. This chap was short because I'm a little tired today....but the next chap will be up soon.So don't worry.You know that I do not like to keep you guys waiting. So until next chap. 


End file.
